Terrible fate
by comebacksirius
Summary: Desire is something which can cause discord between the two Black sisters. Who will pay for it? NMHG implied BLHG  For Me want femmeslash challenges, HPFC


Narcissa Malfoy profoundly despised it, no abhorred it, when somebody possessed something she could not get her hands on. She had been a spoiled child in her youth and maybe that explained the fact she was so superficial about her appearance and the big topic of appearances in general. Yes, she had even married someone she could not stand just to keep up to what was awaited of her. No one could take that from her; she had always, really always, lived up to what was asked of her.

The only flaw in her perfectionist personality was maybe the fact she constantly had some bitter resentment threatening to spill out when she opened her mouth. She was maybe the only person apart from her husband who held as many snobbish and contemptuous remarks in the back of their head. Even her sister's flames appeared only provocative compared to her condescending, sneering way of treating the ones she thought did not reach her standard. She could have been Severus Snape's professor on snide critics and that was saying something.

Her years living with Lucius Malfoy and acquainting with Death Eaters were responsible for her frosty composure. Most of her misplaced bitterness, though, came from her childhood. She had, out of the three Black sisters, been the one who was treated the most loosely, but she never seemed content of it.

Her biggest sister, Bellatrix, wore the heaviest load on her shoulders. Being the eldest, she had to make the family line proud by taking up their Pure Blood legacy. Andromeda, the middle one, was expected to make a decent marriage, but when she failed, this task was given to Narcissa, who was, after all, the prettiest and the most attractive prospect for a wife. It was the first big thing her parents asked of her, other than an exceptional hold on her manners, and an aristocratic air to subjugate any given situation.

She had had anything she wanted growing up, and her parents thought marrying Lucius Malfoy was the ultimate present to top all the gifts she had received. They could not have been more wrong, but well, it was too late now to think about that.

What Narcissa was really angry about now, had everything to do with her need of monopolizing everything to herself. She liked to bend things to her own will, and when she could not do so, she felt threatened deep inside; it reminded her of the few times she had lost control in her life.

Observing her big sister sneaking out of the Malfoy manor at night to join the Granger girl in their 'secret place' in the forest, her stomach clenched. What was happening between the two of them brought her on the verge of destroying all this cherished iron built control. It reminisced her of childish memories of her at the age of two; playing with a six year-old Bellatrix on their land and how Bella would not want to lend her the pretty talking doll she had just received, on the principle that Cissy already had twice the quantity of toys she had. It was completely irrational, but Narcissa couldn't stand not having the most recent dress or the most up-to-date toy, if someone she knew had it. That's why she was so jealous of the brand new 'girl toy' her sister ran off at night to play with, of course against any advice she could give her to follow her master's rules better than that.

Narcissa knew she just _had _to have the girl to herself at least once, or she would not be able to sleep for weeks. She fought to keep angry, envy blinded tears from sliding across her cheeks. She then smiled when she saw it was about to rain. At least her sister would get rightly drenched after her little get-together. It would be something to laugh about during her insomnias; the sight of Bella's skilfully applied heavy make-up messed up all over her face.

A week later, Narcissa learned her sister would be away with Lucius and the Dark Lord on a mission for a few days. That was perfect, she thought to herself. She would milk this opportunity for all its worth.

When she owled the Granger girl asking her to join her in her's and Bellatrix's little hiding place, displaying a perfect imitation of her sister's neat hand-writing : a round, tilted to the left script, she got herself a positive response within the hour and could not help but smile at her own calculative intelligence.

She went in her rooms to look up and down at her reflection in her grand mirror, incrusted with emerald and silver snakes. She thought for a second, then decided she would not need to use Polyjuice potion for what she was about to do. She really was her sister's look-alike and all she wanted to use was a few spells : one to tint her hair black and curl the locks, and one to shade her eyes to burnt umber. She dressed in her sister's black tapestry travelling robes and put on a feather hat for better cover. She waited another fifteen minutes so that Hermione would be already there when she arrived.

The night her best disguise, Narcissa Malfoy slid out the Manor's door and closed it softly, no sound echoing. She took the same abandoned path she usually saw her sister use and walked at a steady pace. The sky was dark grey and the November chill made her wrap herself more tightly in the cloak. She sent her long black mane flying over her shoulder to keep a clear vision and the track of where she was going as she delved deeper into the night. She finally came across the hidden cave she was looking for and stepped in swiftly. She looked around at the walls and floor that had been covered in reddish, cushiony material.

A joyful call erupted from the opening in the back, which she supposed led to the 'bedroom' of sorts.

-Bella! Come right in, I'm waiting…

Narcissa did not say a word but walked in to find the little 'know-it-all', as her son called her, spread on deep purple satin sheets in a velvety and tight ultramarine nightdress.

-Hey love - the chestnut haired whispered gently.

Narcissa imitated flawlessly the high-pitched voice of her sister.

-Good night…

-I was waiting for you with impatience, I miss you so much Bella, it's been three days already…

-Mmhm, yes sorry I was on duty. And you, how is school?

-Don't you remember I left school with Harry? We're on the run, you forgot?

Narcissa almost gasped. She could not believe Bella had not told her or the Dark Lord that Harry Potter and friends had left Hogwarts, she was keeping the girl's secrets, for Morgan's sake. That was so unlike her sister to protect a mudblood just to sleep with her. Peculiar.

-Oh sorry, I was confused for a little while; I have so much business going on.

-No worries. Anyways I did not wait for you so we could talk, y'a know.

-Yes I hoped so

Narcissa smirked like she had seen her sister do so many times before and sat next to Hermione on the cushions. The cave was pitch-black but there were a few candles behind Hermione that provided just enough light to distinguish the contours of their bodies.

Hermione brought Narcissa, whom she obviously thought was Bellatrix, to lounge next to her, resting her hand on the woman's hip.

Narcissa lied down and did the same to Hermione, circling her arm around her waist and tickling the bottom of her back.

Hermione chuckled and brought Narcissa closer to her, pressing their bodies together. She wetted her lips and tenderly kissed Narcissa on the mouth.

-Mmm, you taste different.

-Oh

-It's good though. It's like Lady grey tea and warm milk.

Narcissa chuckled, feeling reassured and kissed Hermione again, very caringly. She brushed the back of her right hand along the side of the younger witch's frame, caressing the light flowing fabric of her nightie.

Hermione began to undress her but she stopped her right then, picking her hands up.

-Let me take care of you this time, ok?

The young woman nodded.

Narcissa did not really know what to do; she had never made love to a woman before. The only slightly romantic thing she had experienced with her own sex was when she had kissed Lily Evans in the girl's bathroom in fifth year at Hogwarts, but that had meant nothing and had not ever repeated itself.

She did not know a thing about how two women were supposed to please each other but she supposed it was the same thing when you were alone, only you did it to the other instead. Or that it was like with a man, only minus one thing of course.

She gently shifted the teenager's night gown over her head and sighed at the sight of her naked figure. Boy it had been a long time since she had had such firm breasts and abdomen. She surely missed her older self, but she still was a beautiful woman for her age, likely to appear like being in her mid thirties, so she did not mind so much.

She leaned over and slowly began to trail kisses down Hermione's neck to her chest. She avoided the rosy coloured buds and licked instead around her navel. She massaged Hermione's buttocks, kissing her again lightly.

She enjoyed it that Hermione let her take the lead because she had never been the dominating one in a couple. Try to control Lucius if you can, she surely couldn't. And for many years now she had not even wanted to try.

She let her inspiration lead her then and did everything she would have liked somebody to do to herself, even if nobody ever did. She would never have thought the taste and scent of a woman would be so different from a man, deliciously so. It surely was more enjoyable, the body being much softer too. The sweet melody Granger's moans brought to her ears was enough to please her in itself, even if she was not being touched.

When she left the cave leaving the schoolgirl in sweet slumber, around the middle of the night, she felt a sense of achievement she rarely had in her life, apart when it came to her son Draco. She did not know why, but she felt great relief, like if she was really herself for the first time in her life.

She smiled dreamily all the way to her house; amazed by the fact she seemed to have discovered a hidden side of herself in indulging in such… reprehensive activities. She expected she could probably not do it again with the same person, but maybe she would meet someone interesting one day, get herself a mistress like the innumerable ones Lucius had had.

High spirited thoughts left her instantly when she crossed the porch of her house, though. Her sister was sitting next to the door, waiting for her, arms crossed holding her wand and with a demented glint in her smouldering dark eyes.

-Cissy, Cissy, sis, sis, sis. What is up with you?

Bellatrix Lestrange asked, standing up and turning her back on Narcissa, beginning to pace across the hallway.

Narcissa did not utter a word, terrified thinking about what Bella knew.

-We were enjoying a late night walk, weren't we _darling_?

-Yes Bella, you know, it is my insomnia again.

-I see you did not learn too well from our dear father Cissy, you are not a very talented liar.

-Bella. I… I can explain…

Bellatrix cut her off.

-What is there to explain Narcissa? That you were SCREWING my girlfriend?

Bellatrix smiled, showing all her pearly white teeth, and it was never good news when she did, it meant she had some crazy idea in her mind.

-Bella, don't do anything irrational please, I am so very sorry, please, you must believe me. We are sisters we love each other.

-Love. What a strange thing. You see what I feel for you is mostly obligation Narcissa, but it's one I felt all my life, I'm not about to loose it anytime in a hundred years. But for the Mudblood it was different. I thought _she _loved me. Of course the only thing I felt for her was lust, but she said she _loved _me. So I felt a strong link with her because of that. It's sad it had to break.

-No, Bella. I know what I did was selfish and destructive but your relationship with her doesn't have to end. She did not know it was me visiting her. I was disguised and…

-Oh, it's a pity to hear that sister but I'm afraid it is, indeed, too late.

-Why?

-Well, after you left the girl in the cave, I went in and killed her.

Bellatrix stated this fact like if she was talking about spreading treacle over a toast.

-What?

Narcissa could not believe her ears and she began to tremble. What had she done? She had caused this girl's death because of her egoism. She would never be able to forgive herself, or Bellatrix for that matter.

-How could you Bella? I can't believe we share the same blood. That was complete, utter crap you just did.

-Who caused it Narcissa?

-I did not.

-Think about it… Who caused it?

…

This wound would take a long time to heal, if ever, Narcissa thought to herself when she was once again in her deserted house for the countless time that year. The last horror that occurred was just one of the myriad of errors she had made in her life and that people had made around her. One thing was sure though, she would always punish herself for this ; she would never let herself feel desire towards anybody, ever again.


End file.
